


Seven Things

by Queen_of_Pandas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All the relationships are implied, Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Character Death, M/M, The Duel, characters are just mentioned, or eluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Pandas/pseuds/Queen_of_Pandas
Summary: One life for him to lose, one life for him to take away.Philip Hamilton and his seven thoughts before death.





	Seven Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing fanfiction, so sorry if its sucks!

_One_  
One life for him to lose, one life for him to take away.

 _Two_  
His father had two affairs. One is one nobody knows about except for him and his sister. He still remembers in vivid detail when him and Angelica looked inside the box his father said they couldn’t go in and read those illicit letters. The other one everyone knows about. It tore his mother apart, it tore his father’s public image apart, it tore his family apart. Philip wonders if it tore Maria Reynolds apart.  It may or may not be the reason he’s standing here in New Jersey, pistol in hand.

 _Three_  
Two times before has he nearly died. Once from sickness, and once from falling off a horse. He truly hopes that, in this case, the third time isn’t the charm

 _Four_  
Four years of his life were spent at college, preparing him for the future, a future he may not even have once this duel is over.

 _Five_  
For five years he’s been in love with Theodosia. Maybe this’ll be the year he acts on it. Maybe if he has a future after this, she can be his.

 _Six_  
He has six rounds in his pistol. Philip hopes that number doesn’t go down.

_Seven_  
_There were supposed to be ten counts_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if Philip ever actually had any near death experiences, both instances mentioned in the fic were made up by me  
> Edit: a commenter let me know that Philip actually nearly did die from sickness!


End file.
